


Day 1: Can't Fight This Feeling

by nilshki



Series: A Buckley-Diaz Christmas [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki
Summary: Day 1 for the Buddie Advent Calendar Prompt: Secret Santa at the 118
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: A Buckley-Diaz Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557079
Comments: 53
Kudos: 392
Collections: 25 Days Of Buddie





	Day 1: Can't Fight This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Title from REO Speedwagon because it fits hella well.  
Hope you enjoy!
> 
> A million thanks to [sibbed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/sibbed), [dara3008](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dara3008/pseuds/dara3008), [stillifall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillifall/pseuds/stillifall), and [chelecheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelecheese/pseuds/chelecheese) for beta reading and giving me super helpful feedback, it's better because of you guys.

Eddie was screwed. 

Why did it have to be Buck? Hen, he could handle. Chimney was easy. He would have even preferred Cap, he could figure him out. 

Speaking of the devil, Buck bounded in. “Guess who I got?” He asked gleefully. 

“Buck, we’re supposed to keep it a secret, that’s the whole point.”

“Okay, fine, you don’t have to tell me who you got, but I need to discuss this with someone! I got Hen! I’m debating doing a joke gift, which she’ll totally expect from me, but it would be so funny anyway. Or I could do the unexpected and get her something heartfelt, I bet I could make her cry…”

Buck was still talking but Eddie had stopped listening. _ What the hell am I going to get this wonderful man for a $15 secret Santa?? _

**

Eddie slumped onto the couch at home after his shift. Christopher was at the table drawing, so he didn’t have to worry about him at the moment. What he did worry about, what he had been worrying about all day, is what to get Buck for secret Santa.

They guy didn’t need anything, certainly nothing that was $15. He was a happy-go-lucky guy almost all of the time. He was one of those people that when you asked him what he wanted for Christmas, he pointed to the people around him and said: “I’ve got all I want right here. I mean, some cookies would really make it perfect, but other than that.” And give you that shit eating grin.

The grin that made Eddie’s heart race like he had just run a marathon. 

Any joke gifts Eddie could think of would probably reveal too much about his feelings. The sincere ones probably would too. _ Shit. I’ve been hiding it so well until now. _

“Hey Christopher,” he said as the boy walked into the room. “Done drawing?” 

“Yeah, I made Buck a picture to give him on Christmas.”

“That’s so sweet m’hijo, let me see.” 

Christopher handed him a piece of paper. “It’s our family,” he said. 

Eddie felt his heart squeeze as he looked down at the drawing. There was Christopher in the middle, identified by his red glasses. He was holding hands with two people. One, based on hair color, was Eddie. The other had a pink mark on his forehead. _ Buck. _Eddie couldn’t speak. 

“You okay Daddy? I know Buck isn’t officially part of our family, but he basically is, right? He takes care of me just like you do, and we all love each other, like family is supposed to?” Eddie felt guilty, because Christopher sounded a bit unsure. Like he was worried Eddie would be upset with the assumptions.

He smiled a Christopher and pulled him in for a hug. “You are absolutely right m’hijo. This is a beautiful picture, and Buck will be so happy to get this for Christmas, I promise.”

Eddie thought for a second. “Hey Buddy, can you keep a Christmas secret?” 

“Yes Daddy, if it’s a Christmas surprise, definitely!”

“Good. Because I got Buck for Secret Santa at work and I need your help to decide what to get him.” 

“Well, you always tell me my homemade gifts are your favorite. Why don’t we give Buck this drawing?”

“Hmm, that’s a good idea, but he isn’t supposed to know it’s from us until after Christmas, and I think that would give it away, don’t you?”

Christopher thought for a minute with an adorable wrinkle in his brow. Then his face brightened. “I know Daddy! Remember those coupons I made you for Father’s Day! You should make them for Buck - we could cook him dinner or have movie nights or bring him breakfast!”

Eddie smiled. “That’s an awesome idea kiddo. Let’s go make some. I can put one in his locker every day until Christmas, and he’ll have to figure out who’s giving them to him.”

**

_ “This note entitles you to one (1) fancy homemade dinner. I’m a good cook, so this is valuable. Hold onto it. <3, Your Secret Santa” _

Buck was confused. It was only the 15th, and they had decided people should leave gifts in one another’s lockers on the 24th before their shift ended. Plus, this was nice and all, but was this it? 

**

_ “This note entitles you to two (2) ice cream trips. Redeemable only when both of us are not busy, obviously. Hold onto it. <3, Your Secret Santa.” _

Buck smiled. Was he going to get one every day? That would be fun.

**

_ “This note entitles you to switch firehouse chores with me, one (1) time, at any time. Choose wisely. Hold onto it. <3, Your Secret Santa.” _

Eddie had sort of regretted that one, but Christopher had insisted. They had only come up with three before Christopher had decided that Eddie had to figure the rest out. “It’s your gift to him Dad, you always tell me I’ve got to do things on my own.”

Eddie had stuck out his tongue but sent Christopher off to get ready for bed. Then he did a Google search because he was seriously at a loss. 

**

_ “This note entitles you to one (1) movie night at my place. You pick the movie, I provide popcorn and snacks. Hold onto it. <3, Your Secret Santa.” _

Buck had been trying to figure out for days who was leaving the notes, but they were typed, so he couldn’t compare handwriting. And they were all sweet, but general enough that it didn’t give anything away. 

**

_ This note entitles you to a hug, any time, any place, for however long you want. Redeemable up to twenty (20) times. Hold onto it. <3, Your Secret Santa. _

Maybe it was Hen? Was he sexist to think that the hearts in the signature meat it was a woman? Probably. The guys in the station were pretty affectionate so honestly the heart probably was a terrible indicator of gender. _ Seriously Buckley? You’re smarter than that. _

**

_ “This note entitles you to one (1) night out at whatever bar or club you want. Drinks on me all night. Hold onto it. <3, Your Secret Santa. _

Buck grinned. These were getting good. 

**

_ “This note entitles you to have me as your servant for the day. I have to do whatever you ask (within reason). This is incredibly valuable and only redeemable once, so be smart! Hold onto it. <3, Your Secret Santa. _

Eddie had felt a little embarrassed writing that one, but he figured Buck didn’t know it was him, so he wouldn’t read any innuendo into it. Right?

**

_ “This note entitles you to a full body massage after a long shift. I have great hands, so this is a good one, trust me. Hold onto it. <3, Your Secret Santa.” _

Thankfully, no one had been in the locker room when Eddie had slipped that one into Buck’s locker, because he had been beet red the whole time. He had to go and splash his face with cold water before returning to the lounge. This was definitely going to give Buck pause when he found out it was Eddie. But Eddie had decided, _ screw it. Now or never Diaz. _

**

_ “This note entitles you to day out when both of us have off. Wherever you want to go. My treat. Hold onto it. <3, Your Secret Santa. _

Buck grinned. He had been bringing the notes home and putting them in his important documents drawer. He was going to milk them for all they were worth. Once he figured out who they were from. 

**

_ “This note entitles you to request whatever baked good from me, homemade, once. I’m a better baker than I am a cook, so this is even more valuable. Hold onto it. <3, Your Secret Santa.” _

“Yes!” exclaimed Buck. He felt Eddie stare at him, and turned to see the question in his expression. “Free homemade baked goods! Best Christmas present ever!” Eddie smiled. 

“Only you,” he said, shaking his head. “By the way, you're coming to ours tonight for Christmas Eve right? Abuelita is cooking and Christopher is really looking forward to seeing you.”

“Yeah, of course,” Buck replied. “And I’m crashing on your couch, because I don’t have to be at Maddie’s until the afternoon and I want to be there when Christopher opens his gifts in the morning. I’m telling, not asking - but is that cool?”

Eddie laughed. “Absolutely. Christopher will be thrilled. We’re always happy to have you.”

Buck smiled. “I’ll see you guys tonight then.”

**

Buck woke up the next morning to Christopher’s delighted squeals. “Presents! Wake up Bucky, it’s present time!”

“I’m up, I’m up kiddo. Where’s your dad?” 

“DAAAAAAAD, HURRY UP!” Christopher yelled down the hall.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Eddie was rubbing his eyes and his voice was gruff with sleep, but he was smiling. That was doing things to Buck. Things he had to ignore, because there was a kid in the room. 

“Christopher, why don’t we give Buck his gift first?”

Christopher nodded and brought over a few pieces of paper tied together with ribbon. “What’s this?” Buck asked.

“Well one is a picture I drew for you,” said Christopher. “Look, it’s our family, me, you, and Daddy! Do you like it?” Buck’s eyes filled with tears. He looked at Eddie, worried this would upset him. But Eddie was smiling. With...love? Buck’s heart started beating faster. 

“I love this so, so, so much Christopher. It’s my favorite drawing ever, I’m going to have it framed!”

“Told you he would love it buddy,” Eddie told Christopher. Then he turned to Buck. “Read the note now,” he said, nodding to the other piece of paper. 

Buck slowly unfolded the small note.

“_This note entitles you to spend this Christmas and every Christmas with us. With your family. Redeemable every year for the rest of our lives. It’s worth the most of all of them, so make sure you hold onto it. <3, Your Secret Santa(s).” _

Buck couldn’t stop the tears anymore. Both Christopher and Eddie had huge smiles on their faces. “It was you? Both of you? Guys...these were the best gifts ever. This one?” he said, holding up the note. “This one is amazing. It means so much to me, I-” He wanted to say more, but he was choked up. He just stared at Eddie. He knew his heart was in his eyes, but he couldn’t hide it anymore. 

“Buck. We love you. These were just to show you how much.” Eddie cleared his throat. “And...I love you. I’m in love with you.”

Buck just stared at Eddie for a second. He loved that vulnerable, questioning look. How could Eddie not know he felt exactly the same? But he still couldn’t find words. 

So he grabbed Eddie’s face with both of his hands and kissed him. 

It was perfect. Eddie threw his arms around Buck and kissed him with enthusiasm. Buck was lost in the feeling of Eddie surrounding him. 

They finally broke apart to the sound of Christopher whooping. “Best Christmas ever!” he shouted. 

Eddie and Buck looked at each other and laughed. Buck rested his forehead on Eddie’s. “It really, really is. Hey Christopher, come here.” He grabbed the boy and started tickling him. Their little family dissolved into laughter. 

**

“Hey Eddie,” said Buck, two weeks later. _ Best two weeks of my life _, thought Eddie. They had just gotten back to Eddie’s place after a long 12 hour shift.

“Yeah babe?” 

Buck grinned at him and held up a small folded piece of paper. “I’m cashing this in,” he said. 

Eddie took the note, read it, and rolled his eyes. “This is the massage one. You sure you want to use this? You only get one.”

“Listen baby, it’s been a long day and I’m...aching...all over. You said you had great hands right? Let’s put them to good use.”

Eddie swallowed hard before pushing Buck into the bedroom. “Yes, let’s. Right now. Go.”

Buck laughed. “Best Christmas present ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, welcome holiday season!
> 
> Come yell with me about these cuties in the comments, and let me know what you thought!


End file.
